Kagome's Father
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Kagome finds out some information about her father, how does she react, how does Inuyasha react. WHy would Inuyasha react? INUKAG or SessKag chapter three rewritten
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer.I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome you can't go home now, we need to collect the shards!" Inuyasha yelled as I ran to the well.  
"Sit!" I actually felt guilty for saying it. I was now heading home, on my way, I wondered about something again. My dad. I wanted to know more about him. Why I never knew him? Or even, is he alive? Anytime I asked my mom, it seemed like she would run away from the question. Maybe if I asked my grandpa. I snuck into the shrine where grand pa was there.  
"Ah, so you finally came home again, is everything okay?" grand pa said.  
"Hai, grandpa, but I was wondering about my dad," she said.  
"Your mom would kill me if I were to tell you anything," her grand pa said.  
"I think I deserve to know about him, grand pa, please?" I replied, desperate.  
"Okay fine, but don't tell anyone I told you," he said but then stopped.  
"Kagome, you're home," her mom said.  
"Hi mom," Kagome said. "I'm only staying for a little while, but mom?"  
"Yes Kagome?" her mom replied.  
"I've been waiting for years now, can you please tell me about father?" she asked.  
"Funny you should ask now, cause I was planning on telling you soon," her mom said. "You that friend of yours from the well?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your father kind of looked like him when I first met him," she said.  
"What?" I asked, now a bit surprised. "Are you talking about Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah, that's the one," her mom said, "Your father was a demon," I couldn't believe what my mom was saying. "But how? Why? Does that make me a demon?" I replied. "You are a half demon, but your father and I decided that your demon side should be blocked out as long as possible, or else." she stopped. "What," I asked. I realized that Grand pa was still there, but sitting quiet. "It's quite a long story, daughter, we'll continue during dinner." She said. While mom was making dinner, I was repacking my backpack. The weather was getting cooler so I packed a few pairs of jeans instead of those skirts. I wasn't really thinking about what my mom was saying, it was just too weird to think that I was a demon, or wait a minute, a hanyou. I brought my backpack down the stairs and sat at the table. "Now mom, for real this time, can you tell me about my dad?" I said. I saw my mom had a surprised look on her face. I sat down across from her. "Kagome, I'm telling the truth, it started when I met him at school. I heard that he had amnesia and he didn't remember anything. He was overwhelmed with the technology of today he kept saying that he was from Feudal Japan. We fell in love and got married and we had you. But then someone from his so called past came and took him back, and that is when I knew it was true. Before he left he said that your demon powers would develop when you got older and you were arranged to marry someone of the name Naraku, Your powers will be coming in completely before you turn sixteen"  
"What!" I exclaimed, now way to 'overwhelmed,' as my mom would put it of this information. I just realized that my mom said Naraku. "I will not marry Naraku!" I yelled. I picked up my backpack and started for the door. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Wait!" she said. "It's your destiny, so do what you think is right!" she said as I ran through the door. I ran down into the well and saw Inuyasha. I couldn't face him now. So I ran the opposite way. I felt wetness on my face, tears.  
"What the hell Kagome!" I heard and I continued running, then I tripped over a root and stopped.  
"Why the hell are you crying?" Inuyasha asked when he saw tears.  
"Forget it, let's go," I said, I just couldn't tell him.  
"Tell me!"  
"No!"  
"Just tell me wench!"  
"Sit!"  
He hit the floor. That was when I decided to try not to 'sit' him as much as possible. I just felt bad doing it. We walked back.  
"Hey Kagome, why were you running?" Shippou asked when we came back.  
"I don-don't want to talk about it," I said. I saw Sango walking. "Hey Sango, can you come to Kaede's with me," I asked, I guess I could tell her.  
"Um sure, Kagome," she said. We walked and walked. And there was awkward silence.  
"Sango?" I said.  
"Yeah?" she asked. I thought I was at a safe distance from Inuyasha and Miroku, but they were listening.  
"I decided I wanted to know about my father, so I asked my mom,"  
"And?" Sango asked, interested.  
"I wish I didn't, I found out some things that are very overwhelming," I said, using my mom's word again.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone," I said. Inuyasha and Miroku were getting anxious to know.  
"This is kind of hard to say, but my dad was" I whispered it as soft as I could in her ear, "a demon, Lord of the East," I stopped whispering, "and he and my mom.I'm their kid and that makes me.a.you know," I said, tears were coming down my face when I thought about the next thing I was going to say, "I was arranged to" I whispered again, "marry Naraku by my father!" I stopped whispering after that. Inuyasha didn't hear the parts I whispered, but he really wanted to know now. "and I definitely won't! How dare that son of a-" 'Why would she not tell me?' he thought.  
"You don't like a.you know.and you don't have any traits of a.you know-" 'What were they talking about?' Inuyasha and Miroku wondered.  
"I know but my mom said that they would come before I turned sixteen," I said and realized that I'd be sixteen next month. "Shit!" I said. Did I just swear? Sango looked at me in surprise. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he heard that. Though he knew he wasn't supposed to hear this. 'Why would she keep this from me?' he wondered.  
"So, why are we going to Kaed's?" Sango asked.  
"An excuse to be away from those two," I said. And decided to head back to Inuyasha and Miroku. I felt kind of better to tell Sango, but then the next thing she said made me worry again.  
"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later, why not now?" It would be just kind of weird to tell them.  
"Do you at least know what kind of.you know he is?" I asked.  
"Dog just like the west," Sango said.  
"Shit, this is going to be weird," I said. I just cursed again.  
Inuyasha and Miroku were standing there.  
"Let's get a move on now, we'll be walking for a while," Inuyasha said. They walked on for a while, Sango and I stood side by side not talking. She was quieter than usual, I wondered if it was because of what I told her.  
"Sango, it's not like I'm going to marry.you know," I said, forgetting that Inuyasha and Miroku were there. They looked at me.  
"I wasn't fucking talking to you!" I said. I can't believe I just said that. They continued to stare. "Keep moving!" I said. Sango just stared.  
"You've been acting strangely, Kagome-chan," Miroku said.  
"Up yours, it's PMS okay!" I yelled. That's it, I really got to control my mouth. I thought. At least Miroku shut up.  
"That's it!" Inuyasha said, "Stay here all of you, Kagome, you're coming with me!" he picked her up and ran very fast. I was too surprised to 'sit' him. He was running so fast, that I held on as tight as I could. He stopped on a tree branch.  
"Owe!" he said. I let go. I saw that my nails were pointy and long. I closed my hand into a fist so that he didn't see them. "What the hell, Kagome, why are you acting so strange," Should I tell him now? I thought. Tears came down my face in confusion, and anger. 


End file.
